Days of the past
by Keeper of all Dreams
Summary: Mistoffelees, now a old cat, reminisces about his first years with the tribe. Not sure where I'm going to go with this. Nevertheless, enjoy!
1. Memories

Mistoffelees lay curled up in his den. His muzzle was covered in light gray fur and his brown eyes were clouded over and blind. His pelt, which had once shone and, when he used his magic, even sparkled, was now dull and lifeless. His magic had long since became too hard for him to use and he had told his old friend Amadeus, Alonzo's son and the tribe leader, that magic was no longer a option. Mistoffelees was a old cat, nearly as old as Deuteronomy had been when he had died. Munkusteap had been Tribe Leader for only three years before his brother, Macavity, had murdered him and left his mate widowed and his three children fatherless.

Mistoffelees own mate, Victoria, had passed away eight years ago. The magical cat had lived long enough to see his kittens, grandkittens, and great-grandkittens all grow up and get married. His youngest great-grandkitten had just recently gotten married and was pregnant with her first child. So many friends had passed in his long life, and he was ready to join them in the Heaviside Layer.

A soft rumble of thunder and the gentle patter of rain caused his ears to swiveled slightly towards the entrance of his den. Rain. Whenever he heard it he remembered his first night spent in the rain. It was a horrible, yet wonderful memory and he welcomed it as the rain got harder.

* * *

A young tom kit slunk out of a abandoned warehouse and into the pouring rain. There was nothing living out in the weather other than him. He glanced nervously back at the large, dark, old building that served as Macavity's main place of operation and jail. The tuxedo tom had never been quite sure where he stood with the messy, ginger cat, but he stayed to remain with his mother. His mother. She had been a tuxedo as well. She had once belonged to a tribe that she called 'The Jellicles'. She had told him that, one day, he would go see them and live with them. His father, who just so happened to the dreaded Macavity himself, had always said bad things about the tribe, but the toms mother had always told him to ignore the harsh words.

Three days ago, the tuxedo's mother had passed away and been buried, so he decided that now was the best time to leave. His mother had told him that they could always be found in the middle of the junkyard, a fact that she kept from Macavity. "The junkyard. Just get to the junkyard and you'll be safe." He muttered the words that his mother had spoken to him so many times before.

A loud crash and the all too familiar sounds of his father yelling out orders caused the tom to dart forwards and toss caution into the wind, which was blowing extremely hard at the moment. The tuxedo ran until his legs felt like shapeless blobs of goo and his chest felt like a elephant was standing on it. He stood next to a tree and heaved for much needed breath. A slight rustle and pawsteps nearby cause him to jump to his paws and run again. He ran along a fence line, searching for a spot to escape from the approaching cats. He was about to start climbing when a cat tackled him, claws fully extended. The tuxedo let out a screech of pain as the tom that had tackled him sank his fangs into his scruff and lifted the younger cat into the air.

Another cat, a calico queen with her stomach slightly extended from her(and Macavity's) unborn kittens walked forwards. "Little brat. No running away. You know that Macavity won't just let you go with your little... ability. Come on Quentin, lets get this runt back home." The tom nodded and they both had started walking off, when a small group tackled the two cats. The tuxedo kit was sent tumbling out of the toms jaws and landed, upside down, against the fence. The queen scrambled to her paws and darted off, soon followed by the tom. The group then turned their eyes to the young tom that was now straightening himself up.

He froze when he saw seven pairs of eyes staring at him from the darkness. One of them, with bright green eyes, padded forwards first. "Are you alright, young one? They didn't hurt you did they?" The tuxedo could tell that the voice belonged to a tom cat, and that he was genuinely worried about him. The black and white kit shook his head, then shook the dirt and leaves out of his fur. "I'm fine, thank you." His gaze flickered between the other cats eyes. "Who are you?" He asked the group.

Another cat stepped forwards, this one with amber eyes and a obviously male voice. "We are the Jellicles."

* * *

_Can you guess who all is in the group? I have names for them all, I even know who was speaking. What do you people think? I really should be working on my tmnt fanfic right now, but I had this idea and wanted to start it before I forgot. I've also been listen inning to CATS all day, so that doesn't help much. Anywho! Review, Fave, Follow, all that good stuff. It would all be great!_


	2. Welcome to the Tribe

The young tuxedo's eyes widened in shock at the amber eyed cat's words. "Y... Your the Jellicles? But, I thought you stayed at the junkyard." Green Eyes chuckled slightly and nodded towards the fence. "Those of us without owners usually do, but we Jellicles live all over the place. Skimbleshanks here spends a lot of his time at the train station." He nodded towards one of the cats that had grass green eyes. "Demeter and Bobalurina live just down the street." He used his tail to gesture towards two of the queens at his side. "Jellylorum and I, Munkustrap, live in the junkyard though." A older queen with dark green eyes gave the kit a smile and Munkustrap spoke. "But never mind about all that. Those were Macavity's henchcats. What were they doing chasing you?" The cat with amber eyes stepped out of the shadows to reveal that he was black tom with a leopard spotted chest, tan mane, and a few leopard marks on his legs.

The young tom had been glancing around at the cats, trying to memorize names and faces, when the maned cat spoke. He jumped slightly at the new voice and his gaze jumped to the speaker. "I...I...I ran away from him. My mother use to work for him and told me to come find the Jellicles." His tail drooped sadly. "She died a few days ago, so I ran away." Jellylorum slipped towards him and pulled him into a gentle hug. "You poor thing. Stuck with Macavity and lost your mother. You'll be safe with us. What's your name dear?" She cooed as she combed her fingers though his head fur.

He thought for a minute before he answers, not wanting to give his real name yet. "I'm Quaxo. My mother said she use to live in the junkyard too." Jelly purred softly.

"Did she now? What was her name?" She asked, pulled away from him and smiling kindly. "Domino. Did you know her?" He asked, tipping his head to the side questioningly. The old queen nodded slightly. "I know where her brother lives. Her parents passed away about a year ago. How old are you, Quaxo?" She mewed as she started steering him towards a hole in the fence that they used to get in and out of the junkyard. "Almost three years old." He answered as he slid through the hole after Jellylorum.

He felt decently secure around the few of the Jellicles that he knew the names of, but the ones that hadnt been introduced- Amber Eyes, and a silver tabby queen with bright blue eyes- still caused him slight discomfort. He stuck close to Jellylorums side as they walked silently towards the middle of the junkyard. As they neared they clearing that served as many of the Jellicles home, the noise slowly grew louder. There was obviously several cats living in the junkyard at the moment and even more that joined the tribe through the day were there. Quaxo stopped, his eyes widening in fear as he realized just how many cats actually were in there. The blue eyed tabby queen stopped next to him, gesturing for the others to go ahead of them. The tabby crouched down so that she was eye level with him. "Something wrong, Quaxo?" She asked softly.

He cast a glance towards the place where all of the noise was coming from. "I... I haven't been around many others before. Daddy and Mommy kept me away from the others so that I didn't hurt them. Daddy said I could be dangerous. I don't want to hurt anyone." He explained, shrinking back a bit from the tabby queen. She let out a soft huff. "Quaxo, would you hurt us on purpose?" The tom kit shook his head. "So why are you dangerous?" He hesitated a moment, his gaze focused on the ground. "Daddy said I was like him. I can do things that other cats can't." He held his hand out, palm up, and a gentle snow started to fall over it.

The queen let out a soft gasp, then a gentle purr. "Your a mystic. It's nothing to be ashamed of. We have a mystic in our tribe, he can teach you. His name is..."

"Sorrel! Sorrel, Where are you?" A young tom kit came galloping around the corner, interrupting the tabby's words. The kit was mostly white, but had black patches splattered around his body. He seemed to be only a little bit older than Quaxo, which caused the tuxedo to relax slightly. The tom stopped in his tracks as he spotted Sorrel with a new kit. He let out a exited mew and darted over to the two cats. Quaxo quickly dropped his hand to his side and watched the kit bound over to him. "A new kit! Sorrel, you found a new kit! Is he going o live with us?" The patched kit turned his wide brown eyes to the silver queen, hoping that she would say yes. "Well, if he wants to, then yes." She turned her gaze back to Quaxo. "Are you going to stay with us?"

Quaxo hesitated a minute, then nodded. "Yes, yes I will. Do you really have someone like me in your tribe?" Sorrel nodded and turned to the patched kit. "Come on, Alonzo, let's show Quaxo around the yard."

Alonzo nodded happily and grabbed Quaxos hand. "You'll really like it here. Everyone is really nice. Sorrel is our Tribe Protector. She's in charge of everything while Old Deuteronomy is gone. He's our Jellicle leader, he's also really old." Alonzo continued talking a mile a minute as they walked towards the tribes dwelling place, which was fine with Quaxo.

As soon as they trio entered the yard, all eyes shot to them and the talking ceased. Quaxo shrunk back a bit, but a Alonzo- who still held tightly to the tuxedo's hand- dragged him forwards. "Mumma! Mumma! Looky at who Sorrel found!" The patched kit called as he dragged Quaxo up to a jet black queen with dark, chocolate eyes. She let her gaze follow the two toms and smiled at her son. "So I see, Lonzy. Hello dear, what's your name?" She asked, her gaze focusing on Quaxo as she spoke.

Quaxo, still partially frozen in fear, only answered when Alonzo nudged him gently in the ribs. "What? Oh! I'm Mi...Quaxo. I'm Quaxo." He replied. Alonzo gave a slight giggle. "Quaxo? Like what a duck says?" He let out three quick quacks, but was silenced by his mothers glare. "Quaxo is a fine name. Alonzo, you shouldn't make fun of someone's name." The patched kit powered his head slightly and muttered a quick 'yes, mumma', then turned and dragged Quaxo off again. About a hour later, Alonzo had introduced his new friend to everyone in the yard. Along with his mother(Quail) there was his father(Mortimus), Jennyanydots, Meeka, her mate Whistle, and their two kits Coricopat and Tantomile, among with so many other cats that Quaxo was sure he would never know them all by name. He was welcomed right into the group of kittens, most of which were about his age. Along with Coricopat and Tantomile there was four other twin sets. There was Mungojerrie and his sister, Rumpleteaser; The two brothers Tumblebrutis and Pouncivil; Plato and his sister Victoria; and the two sisters Cassandra and Exotica. Alonzo was the only one without a twin, but he pretty much adopted Quaxo as a brother as soon as he saw him. Quaxo had told them about escaping and that his mother was actually one of the cats named Bustopher Jones sister. He thought he was going to be adopted by his newfound uncle, but the kits all groaned.

"Bustopher? The fat cat? He rarely..."

"Comes around. He is barely even a Jellicle. He usually only comes for..."

"The Jellicle ball. I don't think I've seen him around..."

"Even once except for then. The..."

"Lazy bones." Quaxos eyes flickered back and forth as Coricopat and Tantomile spoke, switching who was actually speaking every so often. According to the other kittens, this was common and they were the only ones who did it. The other kittens put in their agreement about the older cat, all of them saying that he was fat and only a Jellicle because his parents had been and it would look bad for him to leave the tribe. "Besides," Alonzo spoke up. "you just got here, you can't leave. We won't let you." He gestured to the the group that surrounded him as he spoke. "You can stay with me and my parents. We have plenty of space." The patched tom said. "They won't mind." Quaxo looked around at the group. "Really? Are you sure they wouldn't mind?"

"I doubt they would, but you need to come with me for the moment." The group jumped in shock as Sorrel spoke from the trash pile behind Quaxo. They all turned and looked up at the protector. "Come on Quaxo. I want you to come meet our mystic, I'm sure he'll be able to help you." This got the other kittens to give him questioning looks, but he simply told them that he would show them later, then stood and padded after the silver queen.

* * *

New chapter. I typed that all up on my iPod, so please tell me if you spot any misspellings, missing a letter, or oddly placed words. I reread it after I type it, but I miss a few occasionally. What do you all think? I'd love to hear it in as one sort of review. Whether you like it or think it needs something more, in open to all kinds of suggestions. R&R, Fave, Follow, whatever else can be done, it would all be appreciated.


End file.
